The new kid and the laughing dream
by BLT Anubis produtions
Summary: Daryl Is the new kid after summer, he's sorta weird. Well, that's what everyone else is saying. He takes meds and no one wants to know what wrong with him except the watterson kids and Carrie (Right to Daryl belongs to me, Dante belongs to Dante Watterson, Lexy Belongs to lexBoss Eric Belongs to HB1390. Being cancelled)
1. starting up

He heard her laugh,the laugh of a girl, Her laugh was a caring and joy-filled one,Then the Screeching of tires, the loud scream. That's when Daryl shot up from his bed breathing heavily and his rabbit ears crooked, and his dusty rose red colored hair drooping over his right eye, the thought of that crash always screwed up his dreams he missed her,he missed Jade. He swore every time the dream ended he could smell blood and the sent of jade's hair, he Looked at the clock,it read 3:17 AM.

"3 AM, great only 5 hours of the same gory dreams left...Just fucking great" He thought

4 hours later

He woke up this time without any startle. He got up,Daryl was wearing Neon green boxer shorts and a tattered tank top it had only one shoulder strap, he really didn't care, it was the tank top he wore at a baseball game with Jade, the strap ripped while he was defending Jade's honor (with his fist).He got out of bed and shuffled to the Bathroom,he looked at the ticking clock in the hallway reading 7:20 AM. He reached for the doorknob before he heard the laughter of jade,He quickly opened door and went for the medicine cabinet he looked for the "special bottle of candy" as his mother used to call it when he was young, but he knew that the were anti-Hallucination pills to keep the laughing from getting to him, the doctors says he's going through some PTSD sort of deal "What do they know" he always thought every time he took them. He brushed his teeth and washed his face,took a shower and got dress He decided to wear his "Legend of Zelmore" shirt, faded jeans and orange sandals, he was ready for the first day of his new school after summer vacation, Elmore high.


	2. The first day of school part 1

Daryl walked downstairs, it look kinda shabby, the walls were a baby blue color and the kitchen was sea foam green. "Have a good time at school,Honey" Said his mother from the computer his dad was holding. "Hope you come back from boston soon mom" Daryl replied "Hey son aren't your forgetting something?" asked his father. How could Daryl forget the most important things for surviving high school (well, to Daryl) "Oh yeah my school supplies,Cell, and book bag" he said Grabbing his Notebook, pencil box, and phone off the table. Then he dashed out the house he didn't take the bus, He ran to the corner store to get his lunch, A small can of soda,Peridot brand Spicy Nacho chips, and Huggy Bites.

28 minutes later

"Fuck I'm late!" Daryl screamed. He dashed to his first period, math.

"Now then I'll take attendance" said an ape wearing pinkish red dress before our dark pinkish red hero came speeding through the door

"Am I late?" Daryl ask almost about to pass out

"No but I recommend that you come earlier, Mr. Kingston" said the ape before continuing "I'm Mrs. Simian, now take your seat"

Daryl sat down "well, so much for a first impression" he thought


	3. First day of school pt 2

It was English after math, this class was taught by Mr. Small, a cloud person wearing a rainbow T-shirt with black jeans and sandals. This was not the average look for a teacher but it only to look a tad "hip" to the students. Daryl paid attention to most class us until he felt a paper-ball hit the back of his head, he turned around to see a rainbow kid and with a headband giggling to a banana with googly eyes and a ball of red play-doh. Daryl growled but shortly got back to work.

 **At lunch this happened**

Daryl got in line to get his lunch plus the junk-food he bought. Today was lasagna, it looked like half of the school loved it, so he gave it a try. But first, he needed to get a seat. How many people would like a new kid sitting next to them. Daryl was lost in thought, until he saw 4 blurry figures, a blue figure waving to him to sit over there.

"why the hell not" he thought as he walked towards the blur, he felt something touch his ankles Making Daryl trip and faceplant into his lunch. He heard the same giggling From English class. Daryl got up and looked at the colorful bully, he was wearing a Varsity jacket and a red and white sweatband on his forehead, his hair was the same as his skin.

"H...hey what was that for dude?" Daryl asked now pissed off and wiping pasta off his face.

"I don't like newbies possibly fucking up my rep and I'm not your dude, you can call me Tobias" Said the kid

"Ok whatever, let me sit and eat, Tobias" Daryl said in disgust, Tobias let him pass "Fuckin' Douchebag" Daryl said under his breath

Daryl walked to the blurry figures, that turned out to be a blue cat, a goldfish with legs, a pink cat, a panther with two tails, a girl almost like Tobias but taller and only her hair was rainbow,and a ghost


	4. New friends, Newer feelings

"Hey new kid." Said the blue and pink cat in unison.

"Sup newbie" said the ghost in a gloomy yet happy manner.

"Hello Dude, Well come to Elmore" said the fish in a cheerful fashion.

"Hey, sorry for my brother" said the now established sister of this Tobias fellow.

Daryl looked back at Tobias and his lackeys to see the talking to one another with mischievous smiles.

"I'm Daryl Kingston" Our hero said proudly, he was happy to get some friends in the first day.

"Well hello, Daryl...I'm Darwin, these knuckleheads are Lexy and Gumball, this beautiful specter is Carrie, This Indigo Panther is Dante, finally My girl...Rachel" said Darwin before pulling his siblings and friends closer to him, and planted a small kiss on Rachel's cheek.

 **After school**

After Daryl and his new buds got out of school they decided to hang out for a bit and help each other out with homework.

"So where should we hang out guys?" Daryl asked, he didn't leave the house ever since Jade died, so this was gonna be pretty cool for him

"how 'bout the music store?" Asked Carrie

"maybe the mall." Said gumball

"what about one of our houses?" suggested Daryl

"That sounds like a good idea..." Dante said "But which house though?"

"How about Daryl's house?" Lexy offered

"wh...what, you joking right?" Daryl said a tad bit confused

"I'm not, besides it a weekend we can hang out like this any time." Lexy pointed out

"Fine." Daryl said thus ensuring a few hours with friends.


	5. A few hours with friends

(small **Update, Chapters are gonna be published more frequently so yeah, Enjoy)**

 **At Dayl's place**

"Hey Daryl, looks like you got friends." said his father leaning on the counter he was drinking a can of beer, he took altering short and long sips.

"Well there kinda friends... no offense guys." Daryl said looking back to the small group behind him.

 **30 minutes later**

After most of their homework was completed, Daryl got up and proceeded to walk upstairs.

"Hey dude, where ya going?" Asked Dante with a smug yet confused face like if he was trying to keep the vibe happy as can be.

"I uh gotta use the bathroom real quick" Dayl explained his eyes shifting left to right Looking for the hallucination of jade he knew if he were to ask about the sound of her laughter they would Redeem him as a weirdo, but the shifty eyes didn't help. He walked up the steps and headed to get his pills

"Ugh,If any of them knew" Daryl said before he took a pill


	6. A dream of weirdness

Daryl's **house 9:00 P.M**

"Later guys, See ya tomorrow" Daryl said before Closing the door, he proceeded to walk upstairs and to his room. He yawned and Changed Into Neon blue basketball shorts and a white T-shirt and got to bed to doze off

 **Miami, Florida 1986**

Daryl, in a white suit with sun glasses, leaning on a balcony looking onwards to the beachfront the smell of fresh air filled his lungs. He heard footsteps from behind him and turned around to see Jade in a red dress And red High-heels, her happy radiant smile and blue eyes was more beautiful the beach.

"Daryl, Come take my hand and we go out." she said, her soft, caring, calm voice was surrounding him as if he put headphones on full blast.

"Alright, I missed you and I Just want to say you look good today." Daryl said Happily and almost intoxicated by his undying emotions for his old girlfriend that he didn't notice the armed thugs and the smug, evil look on Jades face. when he did look up two tough looking guy with scars and tattoos pointing guns to his head. He prayed but he heard gunshots.

 **Present**

Daryl woke up with terror on his face yet he was relieved that he didn't have the car dream. He got up and got dress, he wore a Blue Long-sleeved T-shirt, Acid washed jeans and Green Sneaker. Daryl Looked under his bed and reached For a small bag of weed

"Fuck yeah dude"He thought as he stuffed it in his pocket.

He walked downstairs to see his dad hanging out with Carrie, Gumball And Lexy.

"G...Guys What are you doing here?" Daryl asked.

"Oh you're awake" said his father smiling like if he was laughing.

"Hey dude" Said Lexy somewhat bored "So wanna hang out at Carrie's"

"YES, I'LL GO!" Daryl blurted out Before he blused

 **Carrie's house**

Daryl was unsure about going anywhere in the house, but he felt his pocket and grined


	7. A speech to remember

Daryl took a deep breath and walked up stair and looked around before gumball Opened the door to Carrie's room.

"Hey bro, how's it going" asked gumball

"Sup dude, look what I g-" Daryl stopped and looked over Gumball to see a yellow and orange paint-like fairy with antlers

"What's wrong Dee?" Gumball asked

"Uh Gumball, can I speak with you in private?" Daryl said slightly annoyed

 **Living room**

"dude, what the fuck when you said the four of us, I thought you meant, Lexy, you, Carrie, and me." Daryl explained

"Well Lexy went to study for her biology test, Darwin went to Rachel's, and Dante at Jamie's. So it's You, me, Carrie, and Penny." Gumball said

 **Carrie's room**

"Hey dude, did ya bring it?" Carrie asked.

"You bet you ass I did!" Daryl exclaimed pulling out the small bag of weed.

"Holy shit dude, he actually brought it?" Penny said to Gumball.

Gumball grined and pulled out a lighter while Daryl checked his pockets for his pipe

"Shit dude, I forgot my pipe I'll be back soon." he explained before dashing out of Carrie's home.

 **Daryl's Room**

Daryl Opened his sock drawer and rummaged around and grabed his pipe, it was made of marble it was green with blue and orange lines swirling about until it reached the mouth piece. To him it was a piece of art as well as a tool of calmness. He walked downstairs, his father cleared his throat getting Daryl's attention.

"Kid, your at a age where you'll be free and wild and I know you're gonna asked "What do you mean papa?" Well I'll tell you, son It means That if you smoke, drink or have, you know...sex, i'll be supporting you in spirit all the way." Daryl's dad's speech put a tear in his son's eye.

"I...I love you dad." Daryl said tears rolling down his cheeks.

"Son, go now before I cry." His dad said holding back tears

 **Carrie's Room**

"Dude, what the hell took you so long?" asked Penny

"Long story anyways let's get this party started man."

 **2 weed filled hours later**

"Man I'm so wasted dude" Daryl giggled

"You can say that again." Gumball said, his arm was over Penny's shoulder

"So, anyone wanna stay over?" Asked Carrie?

"Sure I'll stay just gotta get more weed and some extra clothes" Daryl said

"M'kay We'll stay" Gumball said

"Ok then, so You three will let your parents know then we get more blazed" Carrie explained


	8. A weird ass slumber party pt1

Daryl's **house**

Daryl took a shower but for some reason he had weird thoughts in his head, his father did say hormones will get to him sooner or later.

"Does Carrie like guys like me, or someone like her..." Daryl's thoughts were Interrupted but the thought of Carrie's curves, the way her movements were that of a snowflake gently gliding, and her voice, it just got him excited for some strange reason. He "Relieved" himself.

After that he finished his shower and got dressed he wore A "Kebab fighter 2" shirt, neon pink shorts, and His orange sandals. For his other clothes he got a black tank top, Black jeans, He also got his toothbrush and tiny toothpaste. He walked to the livingroom to see his father on the computer talking to his mother.

"Hey Mom, Dad..." Daryl started "I'm going over to a friend's house."

"I dunno What do you think Nick?" asked His mother to his dad

"Sandra, It's Okay I gave him the speech." Daryl's father explained

"Ok then he can go" Sandra said. Daryl's face lit up as he thanked his parents, but he forgot something... the weed so he dashed upstairs and faceplated next to the bed. He began to feel around until he found and found two thing, his weed and his lost hentai.

"Holy shit dude, I was looking for you guys, well I'm gonna burn you dear old friends" Daryl thought picking up the the weed and book.

 **Carrie's Room**

"So everyone set?" Carrie asked while setting up a game system

"Yeah I got the ok from my parents" Gumball said

"Same here" sated Daryl

"Staying here for the night." penny said

"So, you got the weed?" Carrie asked eagerly

"Yup" Daryl said pulling out the weed

 **3 hours of weed and gaming later**

Gumball and Daryl was playing "Kebab Fighter 3" Daryl had 7 wins and Gumball had 3.

"This is bullshit, man!" Gumball yelled losing the 11th round

"Calm down, Gummypuss" Penny said rubbing his shoulders

"Guys, If your gonna fuck, do it somewhere else." Daryl said in a disgusted and worried voice, he was never comfortable with the thought of unannounced nudity happening right next to him.

"Alright, maybe we will you in babe?" Gumball joked yet with a small bit of seriousness.

Penny whispered something in his ear that Daryl nor Carrie could hear.

"Sure, hotshot..." Gumball giggled that Penny would actually agree They got up and exit the room.

"Oh dear lord no" Daryl thought.

Carrie floated next to Daryl and picked up the controller

"So, Still got some weed?" Carrie asked

"Only if I get some." Daryl said even more disgusted


	9. A Weird Ass slumber party pt 2

11:00 **PM**

Daryl and Carrie where high and hungry, So Daryl went downstairs only to see Penny and Gumball having sex on the couch.

"What the fucking hell?" Daryl shouted at a unusually high voice while adverting his eyes, the two teen shot up with a smile than a shocked expression.

"Haha, what was that man?"Gumball asked laughing his head off.

"My voice get higher than usual when I'm embarrassed" Daryl explained

"anyways I'm gonna get snacks anything in particular?" D asked

"Uh some Huggy bites and soda"said Penny

"Chips and OJ" Gumball requested

 **Gas station 11:14 PM**

Daryl reached the nearby gas station high and tired with a major case of the muchies. The sliding door opened as he approached it and hear a electronic bell tone.

"Welcome sir." said a rock with a name tag saying Larry.

"So I need some uh, huggybites and chaps and uhm, OJ." Daryl thought.

He reached the chips and snack aisle and look for Huggy bites first and heard shouting.

"Gimme the money you Fucking moron!"

"OK SIR!"

Daryl saw a fingerprint guy and cyan Squirrel with Steel batons aiming them at Larry.

Daryl thought of sneaking past them or Charging at them, He looked around to find Ice bags.

"This might work." Daryl thought


	10. There's something about Daryl

Daryl carried two Ice bag ready to attack the thugs. He prayed that this might work but he also didn't want the possible Fame so he pulled up his shirt to his face, covering his mouth and nose. His blood was boiling As he snuck up on The Cyan Squirrel. Daryl grinded his teeth a bit before unleashing icy justice on the thug, blood splattered across his face as the crunching sound of his nose breaking was heard only by the crook and Daryl then a thud after, silence.

"Axle, I got the money come on." said the other robber the same raspy voice Daryl heard before Growing ever so closer untill He found Daryl with a disappointed look on his face, tears running down his face.

"I'm sorry..." Daryl said to the Fingerprint

 **Meanwhile at Jamie's house 12:37 Am**

Dante and Jamie where talking about Rock bands before Dante asked:

"Does Daryl Seem strange?" He asked

"What do you mean?" Jamie asked

"He seems Troubled" He explained

"Yeah, so?" Jamie retorted

"look can ya stop with the come backs?" Said the annoyed Panther

"Fine" She said

"Know what just forget it I'll explain Later" Dante said even more annoyed

 **Back to Gas station**

"Wh...What the Fuck!" Said The Fingerprint

"Leave no-" Daryl attempted to said Before feeling cold steel across his face, this was a prefect opportunity for a fake out as he fell to the floor as the Robber Ran out the store and Daryl got up and walked out and Back to Carrie's.


	11. The Bruise

Elmore **boulevard 8:55 Am**

As Daryl groggily walked towards the home of Carrie he remembered the alley conveniently next to an old unused bus station and how lucky he was not to get robbed or stabbed. He reached his destination and knocked on the door hoping that the rest were awake. His hopes were true as Penny opened the door.

"Holy shit, Daryl we thought something bad happened to you." she started before Carrie Interrupted

"Oh my god we thought you got hurt and wha...what happened to your face?" Carrie said rubbing Daryl's bruised cheek

"N...nothing I'm more fine then aged cheese and wine" Daryl said hiding the fact that the bruise on his cheek hurt more than a flaming bee sting

"well alright then I think you should take a shower though." Carrie said

"Alright" Daryl said forcing a smile as he walked up the stairs.

"You like him don't you, Carrie?" Penny said with a Smug look on her face.

"What, no I don't!" Carrie snapped back.

"Face it, your totally crushing on Daryl." The gold fairy said with a giggle.

 **The bathroom**

Daryl put a half-assed folded pile of clothes on the sink, as he leaned on the wall thinking about what to say to his dad about the on his face.

"I'm so fucked man..." He said to himself before he got up and took a shower.

 **462 Elmore Street**

Daryl thought of a excuse to dodge any chewing out he might receive for his cheek.


	12. A new friend

Daryl was digging in his pockets for his keys which he couldn't find he must have left them at Carrie's

"Fucking shit!" He thought as he looked under the mat to see the back-up key he picked it up and unlocked the door and walked in, closing and locking the door only to see his mom as happy as he was, Daryl also knew he was screwed.

"Daryl did You father gave you a sappy speech with the phrase "I'll be with you in sprit?" and don't lie" Sandra asked extremely annoyed.

"Yeah..." Daryl admitted looking down he was disappointed with himself for ratting out dad be glad she didn't see the the Dark purple mark on his cheek.

"Nick is so lucky that he's at work" the yellow fox said quietly to herself, as she looked at the clock then back to Daryl, who was halfway up the stairs.

- **Daryl's room-**

Daryl Sat at his computer, thinking about what will he do when mom will notice his bruise, his thoughts were cut by the sound of heavy metal. He looked outside to see Gumball, Penny, Carrie and a unfamiliar person in the driver seat of a Green truck. Daryl put on a Gray hoodie and pulled his hood up and walked downstairs.

"Hey ma, I'm gonna go with some friends." He said opening the front door.

"Alright, Just be home by 11." Said the teen's mother on the phone, Calling Nicholas.

Daryl walked out the house and closed the door behind him and continued walking towards the truck, to see a horrifying masked figure that made his heart stopped but got in anyways.

"Hey Dude, you must be Daryl I'm Eric." The masked Driver said with a bit of a southern accent, he held his hand out and Daryl shook his hand, they both had a strong grip on one another but The human's brute strength was more powerful than the rabbit's determination.

"So What are we gonna do?" Asked Daryl

"We, my rabbit friend are going to spencer's." Eric said

Daryl's mind went Blank his face felt like it was on fire, he had a shutdown form extreme embarrassment.

"Dude?" Carrie asked

D-did you say Spencer's." Daryl said in disbelief

"Yeah at the mall, why?" Eric asked

"I only heard of them I'm in" Daryl shouted

"Fuck yeah this guy gets it!" Eric exclaimed before speeding off to the mall.

 **(well my return and It looks like Daryl made a new friend Eric belongs to HB1390 and I hope you enjoyed, this is tokai signing off, stay awesome guys!)**


	13. Memories pt 1 of 4

As Eric was speeding across the highway, he diecided to shoot the breeze.

"hey Daryl, Looking at you I knew you'd be on board with Spencer's so what's your kink, man?" Eric asked

"Oh uh, I don't know actually..." Daryl started blushing "I just heard they got hentai along with booze, and sex toys so I'm just buying the new issue of Koko romansu."

"You read Highschool Romance too?" Carrie asked.

"Y-yeah It has a good plot" Daryl explained blushing even more.

"Uh Oh, looks like we got ourselves some Otakus, right that what they're called?" Eric joked.

"Shut up Eric" Daryl said smiling.

"Oh, Gumball remember that one Time we went to Spencer's And slaped me in the face with a giant Blue Dildo?" Eric asked laughing like it was the funniest thing in the world.

"Yeah and you made me look like a rapist." Gumball said unpleased by the memory.

"Those were good time, man." Eric said with a sigh as they reached the mall.

They walked in and explored the massive mall looking for their target until Eric dashed towards the store and everyone else followed.

"Alright Daryl Welcome to Spencer's" said The Masked human in a ringmaster like voice.

"Cool, man" Daryl said walking past Eric.

"So I think it should be here" Carrie said to Daryl pointing in the general direction of the Erotica book section.

"Alright th-" Daryl's sentence was cut short when something hit him in the back of his head, he looked back and scaned untill he found out the object: A box of Condoms. He looked at the small box then back at Carrie then blushed. Carrie turned around to see him looking at the box.

"Uhm I found them" Carrie said holding the second issue of Highschool Romance.

"Huh? Oh yeah" Daryl said snaping back to reality.

"Yo Guys, you got what you need?" Eric said smiling.

"Y-yeah we got what we need" Daryl said, his blush fading away.

"Ok then" Eric said.

Daryl and the others went to checkout And payed.

"Oh it's you guys." the clerk said before seeing Daryl "Daryl is that you?" the clerk asked .

"Victor?" Daryl recognize the voice then looked down.

"It's been awhile since we met." Victor said.

I'll call you or something..." Daryl said taking the unlabelled bag and walked out of the store.

"Hey where you going, man?" Eric asked.

"Back to the truck" Daryl **replied.**

"Uh we'll get you a burger and some fries." Eric said..

 **\- Eric's Truck-**

Daryl was in a fury of suffocating dry sobs. He couldn't tell his childhood friend that his girlfriend was dead the Green topaz Gang, gone. The three Roughneck, disbanded. A friendship, Sunken in silence, just a morbid rumor turned into a reality.

"D-daryl?" A worried voice said, Daryl turned around to see Eric holding a "Joyful Burger" bag, Daryl put his head on Eric's chest and Sobbed as Eric pat his back.

"I've got ya' man, I've got ya" The human said comforting the Sobbing Rabbit.

 **(Well, Daryl might tell his life story to Eric and I just wanted to reference A Disney movie so, The scene From Treasure Planet Where John silver comforts Jim after Remembering how screwed up his childhood was. well hoped you enjoyed and stay awesome guys)**


	14. Memories pt 2 of 4

Daryl, no longer a sobbing mess sat on the ground, his back pressed against the truck's passenger side door.

"Care to tell me what's wrong?" Eric asked.

"No I'm not gonna give my life story to you or anyone." Daryl snaped back.

"Alright, but here I was gonna drink it but you need it more..." Eric said handing him a bottle of beer.

"Thanks, man." Daryl said before taking and cracking the bottle open, He then took a sip or two.

"What happened, man?" Eric asked Daryl, who was a bit drunk.

"The Jury Incident, that's what happened..." Daryl answered tearing up.

"Y-you knew someone that was... you know?" Eric asked

"Yeah My old girlfriend, Jade..." Daryl started Crying again.

"That's all I need To understand what the Spencer's thing." Eric said in a caring voice.

"Victor was our friend, our bother, he doesn't know Jade's whereabouts, I j-just can't tell him." the red rabbit muttered before he went into another furious storm of sobs.

"I understand Daryl" Eric said before heading back to the mall.

Daryl took Another few sip and looked at Eric's truck

 **-Food court-**

"So Is Daryl ok?" Penny asked.

"Yeah He's just, Remembering Some stuff" Eric explained

"Hey guys!" A voice said and Eric looked behind him to see Dante and Jamie.

"Not you..." Eric sighed

"Nice to see you too Eric." Jamie said narrowing her eye at him.

Eric always wanted to Beat the living tar out of Dante for stealing Jamie from him.

"Your still mad about that?" Dante asked with a faked confused face.

Eric Sighed in annoyance as he walked outside to check on Daryl, only to see His truck gone a broken beer bottle with the contents splashed around.

"Oh he did fucking not..." Eric said to himself

 **(Well this is interesting where has Daryl gone no one know and will Eric and the others find him find out next chapter, also there's gonna be much longer chapters soon. stay awesome guys Bye)**


	15. Chapter 15

So here's an update for new kid and the laughing dream it's gonna be revisioned so it can make more sense. So yeah any ways while that's going on I'll write more chapters for A hero's destiny and To you, In Another Timeline. Also I'll make another Gumball fic (oneshot)


End file.
